1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to connecting sleeves for use about wires or cables and related goods.
2. Description of Prior Art
Wire or cable connecting sleeves, heretofore, included C-shaped devices for compression about an enclosed wire or cable. Because of inherent weaknesses, such sleeves have a tendency to spread outwardly or flatten upon being compressed about an enclosed cable. This flattening increased the inside diameter of the sleeve and thus reduced the force of compression by the sleeve on the enclosed wire or cable.
To increase the force of compression and consequently the resistance of a sleeve to open after it was compressed about an enclosed cable, it was necessary to increase the thickness of the material from which the sleeve was made. Using thicker material increased the cost of the sleeve.
Additionally, wire or cable connecting sleeves required a user to carefully select a compression tool of the proper diameter since, if the sleeve was subjected to excessive compressing force by an undersized tool, the sleeve had a tendency to rupture.